Noël chez la belle famille
by amaty
Summary: Quand Hermione se pose des questions sur l'organisation de ses vacances de Noël et que Severus lui annonce une nouvelle qui pourrait bien remettre en question ses plans. Petit OS en deux parties pour les fêtes parce que, ça fait toujours plaisir!
1. Partie 1

**Bonjour à tous et bonne fêtes !**

 **Un petit OS de circonstance bien mielleux mais ça fait toujours plaisir. Voici la première partie, le reste arrive pour le jour de l'An. Bonne lecture !**

 **Noël chez la belle famille.**

En ce début de soirée, Hermione était allongée sur le canapé du salon, un livre dans les mains, profitant de la chaleur d'un bon feu de cheminée. C'était le premier week-end de décembre et la jeune fille commençait à réfléchir à ses plans pour Noël. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses parents, étant donné que lorsqu'elle n'était pas à Londres pour ses études supérieurs, elle passait ses week-end ici, au château. Elle se demandait aussi par la même occasion ce qu'elle devait faire avec Severus, leur relation étant maintenant sérieuse, devait elle le présenter officiellement à ses parents, profitant de l'occasion des fêtes, ou attendre encore?

La brune en resta ici dans son questionnement car la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus épuisé de sa journée. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, quand elle sortit sa tête de derrière le canapé.

« -Bonjour toi, dit elle avec malice tandis que le Serpentard sursauta.

-Hermione ?

-Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre peut être ? Demanda-t-elle le regard suspicieux.

La remarque amusa Severus, qui se rapprocha dangereusement de la brune.

-Qui sait ce que je fais quand tu n'es pas la ? Fit-il en levant un sourcil avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

Ce baiser était sa bouffée d'air frais, et il en profita quelques secondes avant de l'enlacer pour lui montrer à quel point elle lui avait manquer. C'était bien Severus ça : il ne disait pas grand chose sur ses sentiments. En revanche, en ce qui concernait Hermione, il avait trouvé un autre moyen de les exprimer. Il agissait par tous les moyens possibles, il essayait de lui montrer son amour autrement que par les mots.

Et Merlin savait qu'elle aimait ça.

-Je te fais un chocolat chaud ? Proposa-t-il

-Avec grand plaisir, répondit la brune avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois pour le remercier.

Elle alla reprendre son livre sur le canapé et fit mine de lire tandis que Severus faisait chauffer sa boisson.

-Dis moi, tu prévois quelque chose pour Noël Severus ? Fit-elle mine de rien.

Étant donné que Severus ne répondait pas, elle se dit qu'il devait réfléchir et se décida sur la marche à suivre, elle avisa l'attaque frontale :

-Mes parents m'invitent à passer Noël chez eux, est-ce que tu veux venir ?

Toujours pas de réponses. Severus ne bougeait plus, les mains posées à plat sur le plan de travail. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement de son silence.

-Severus ?

Il se retourna, un air préoccupé sur le visage, cherchant ses mots. Le micro-onde sonna, ce qui lui laissa un petit temps de répit. Il sortit le chocolat chaud et le posa sur la table devant la brune.

-Assis-toi Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, fit-il rapidement

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Severus, tu me fais peur ! Si tu ne veux pas venir à Noël dis-le moi directement. Dit Hermione un peu vexée.

-Non non, pas du tout ma chérie, je veux passer Noël avec toi bien sur. C'est juste que…

Il marqua une pause semblant hésiter sur la façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle :

\- Écoute Hermione, ma famille nous invite.

-Ta famille ? Interrogea la brune perdue, de quoi tu parles ?

-Oui, il est possible que j'ai omis de te dire que j'avais une tante et des cousins et cousines qui habitent au Canada et que personne dans mon entourage n'est au courant de leur existence. À par toi désormais, bien sur.

-Et tu peux me dire comment tu aurais pu omettre de me dire ça exactement ? Demanda-t-elle avec effarement, obligée de s'asseoir pour digérer la nouvelle.

-Personne ne devait savoir, ils sont les dernières personnes que j'ai, je ne pouvais pas risquer de le dire.

-Dumbledore ne le savait pas ?

-Même Albus ne le savait pas. Après que je n'ais pu sauver Lily, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque.

Hermione attrapa le visage baissé de Severus et lui caressa la joue en signe de réconfort.

-Je comprends. Ça fait juste un choc de savoir que le taciturne et ténébreux Severus Rogue va passer Noël dans un joli pull traditionnel à chanter des chants en chœur avec sa famille. Dit -elle en souriant

-Tu n'es pas prête pour ça, rigola le professeur de potion en embrassant la brune.

-Parle-moi d'eux, ils sont sorciers aussi ?

-Non, ils sont moldus. Ils n'en savent pas beaucoup sur la guerre ni sur mon implication dans celle ci.

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Il y a ma tante -c'est la sœur de ma mère- mon oncle et mes cinq cousins et cousines.

-Oh, tu as donc une famille nombreuse, intéressant. Ce que j'ai prédit est-il vrai, ils aiment Noël ?

-Oui, mon oncle est assez possédé par l'esprit de Noël à cette période de l'année.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Dit Hermione en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Alors c'est décidé, on passe Noël chez ma famille au Canada ?

-C'est décidé !

 **Voila, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, à bientôt !**


	2. Partie 2

**PARTIE 2**

 **Bonjour à tous, et surtout BONNE ANNÉE ! Quelle soit rempli de bonheur et de Fanfictions. Voici la suite et fin de l'OS sur Hermione et Severus, j'espère que vous appréciez, je vous laisse pour une bonne lecture !**

Bien que l'idée de passer Noël chez la famille de son amant l'ait enchantée au premier abord, désormais Hermione était plus stressée que jamais. Severus et elle partaient ce soir pour le Canada et elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle allait rencontrer la seule famille du Serpentard, de qui il était assez proche d'après ses dires.

Elle devait par conséquent leur plaire, le contraire n'étant pas envisageable.

Elle en devenait malade à s'imaginer des scénarios désastreux sur ce Noël. Severus avait vainement tenter de la rassurer cependant il avait bien vite compris que ses tentatives étaient bien inutiles face à l'angoisse de la brune.

Il finissait de rassembler leurs affaires lorsque Hermione déboula dans la chambre, scandant qu'ils allaient être en retard. Severus pouffa de l'hystérie de la jeune femme et l'embrassa sur le front pour la calmer.

\- Hermione tu es parfaite comme tu es, je suis sûr qu'ils vont beaucoup t'aimer.

La brune lui sourit pauvrement avant de prendre la main tendu du Serpentard.

Direction le Canada.

Il arrivèrent à destination en fin d'après-midi. Dès la sortie de l'avion, Hermione ressentie avec violence la différence de température et se blottit dans son écharpe.

Ils traversèrent les longs couloirs de l'aéroport avant d'arriver dans le hall des arrivées. Une foule de personnes attendaient les passagers. Parmi eux émergea une petite tête ronde et moustachue. Severus sourit et s'avança vers son oncle.

-Bonjour Sev, dit -il en de sa voix forte et chaude en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Bonjour William, répondit-il en souriant

Hermione regarda la scène avec effarement, jamais Severus n'avait fait preuve d'autant de familiarité, excepté avec elle.

-Et vous devez être Hermione c'est cela ? Demanda une voix douce provenant de la femme qui accompagnait William.

-Oui Hermione, enchantée de vous rencontrer

-Je suis Elizabeth, la tante de Severus, je suis ravie de voir que notre petit à bon goût, fit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au concerné.

-Bonjour tante Eli, tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi tu nous as manqués Severus, le voyage s'est bien passé ? Demanda t'elle en embrassant son neveu sur la joue.

-Très bien tata, j'avais oublié à quel point il faisait froid dans ce pays.

-Si tu venais plus souvent tu ne l'aurais peut-être pas oublié, le réprimanda Eli.

La façon d' Elizabeth de sermonner son neveu fit rigoler Hermione qui regardait avec tendresse la scène.

Le voyage jusqu'à la résidence des Beauregard se déroula dans la bonne ambiance, Elizabeth racontant des anecdotes sur la jeunesse de Severus et le Serpentard embarrassé par la situation. Hermione, elle, appréciait grandement la tournure des choses. L'oncle et la tante de Severus étaient vraiment des personnes formidables et elle était impatiente de rencontrer ses cousins et cousines.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand portail en bois, devant eux s'étendait des lignées d'arbres cachant une adorable et somme toute, très grande maison. Des guirlandes de Noël venaient illuminer la façade et les buissons entourant la maison. Un père noël sur son traîneau était installé sur le toit.

-Je t'avais dit: possédé par l'esprit de Noël ! Chuchota Severus à l'oreille d'Hermione, ce qui la fit rigoler.

L'intérieur de la maison n'avait rien à envier à l'extérieur, des guirlandes et lumières de Noël encadraient les portes et ornaient la rampe de l'escalier. Elle pouvait entendre des voix dans le salon. Alors qu'ils avançaient, une petite tête blonde vint percuter Hermione.

-Pardon Madame je vous avais pas vu. Bonjour oncle Severus !

L'enfant repartit si tôt, poursuivi par un deuxième qui cria en passant :

-Salut Tonton !

-Les enfants, doucement dans les escaliers, cria Elizabeth.

-La maison est très agitée quand tout le monde est là, l'informa William en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Attiré par le bruit dans l'entrée, trois visages apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il observèrent pendant un instant les nouveaux arrivants avant de se précipiter pour accueillir Severus et Hermione.

Quand les présentations furent faites Hermione en conclut que le Serpentard avait

trois cousins dont des jumeaux et une cousine. Ils l'avait tous chaleureusement accueillie, ce qui rassura grandement la brune.

Severus offrit un moment de calme dans la tumulte familiale en accompagnant Hermione dans sa chambre pour déposer leurs affaires.

-Donc pour résumer tu as trois cousins dont des jumeaux, Alexander et sa femme...

-Abigail, mais on l'appelle Abby

-C'est ça, Abby. Ils ont deux enfants Alfred et Adam.

-Oui, c'est les deux qui jouaient quand on est arrivé.

-Très bien, après on a Aaron, le frère jumeau qui je trouve te ressemble en quelques points, fit elle malicieuse

-Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir lesquels exactement ? Demanda Severus amusé

-Oh, je ne sais pas, peut être ce sarcasme qui te caractérise si bien, je sens que vous devez vous entendre TRÈS bien.

Le Serpentard prit un air faussement offensé avant de rigoler avec la brune,

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

Il l'attrapa par les hanches avant de la balancer sur le lit, les deux s'écrasant sur le matelas confortable. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche puis le front et le cou. Il se retint d'aller plus loin car il savait qu'il ne saurait résister.

-Tu as bien appris tes leçons.

-Mais elle ne sont pas finies, il faut que tu me fasse un résumé pour que je ne sois pas perdue ce soir.

-Très bien, tu connais déjà mes deux cousins et la famille d'Alex. Après les jumeaux vient Charlie, ma cousine qui a une petite fille, ma nièce Alice.

Hermione se redressa d'un coup sur le matelas,

-Tu as une nièce ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

-Oui mais tu sais que j'ai aussi un neveu.

-Un neveu ? Mais non, je ne savais pas ? Qui c'est, un des fils d'Alexander ?

-Mais non, c'est Draco.

-Quoi !? Maintenant Hermione était debout complètement sidérée.

-Mais enfin, je croyais que tu le savais, Potter le sait lui.

-Mais jamais il ne m'a parler de ça !

Elle se rassit, abasourdie

-Alors comme ça tu es le parrain de Draco Malfoy ?

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'on ne le montrait pas à Poudlard.

-Alors ça, décidément tu es un homme plein de surprises Severus Rogue, fit elle en lui souriant, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres

-Je fais du mieux que je peux, lui dit-il en lui souriant en retour.

Il restèrent quelques instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre à plaisanter avant

qu'Elizabeth ne les appelle pour se mettre à table.

Le repas du réveillon de Noël chez les Beauregards était un événement culinaire à ne surtout pas manquer. La tante de Severus avait passé toute sa journée à préparer farce, accompagnements et viandes diverses pour toute la famille. Tout le monde était réuni autour de la table, échangeant sur différents sujets, les enfants jouant en bout de table. William, Aaron et Severus débattaient de politique et Hermione s'étonna que le Serpentard en sache autant sur les actualités du monde Moldu.

Elle, discutait avec Jacob, le benjamin de la famille et Charlie. Le jeune homme avait un physique qui contrastait beaucoup avec sa personnalité. En effet, il ressemblait assez à son père par sa carrure et sa taille.

En revanche, quand on aurait pu s'attendre à un caractère revêche et bourru, Jacob était le plus serviable des jeunes hommes et extrêmement gentil par la même occasion.

Charlie, elle, lui faisait beaucoup penser à Ginny, sûrement par le fait qu'elle avait cette assurance et ce côté rebelle d'une fille élevée parmi des garçons. Les deux lui posaient des questions sur le monde magique :

-Raconte nous comment ça se passe dans le monde Magique, Severus ne veut jamais nous dire grand chose, demanda Charlie

Severus, dont l'oreille traînait près de leur conversation lança un regard alerte vers la brune. Hermione passa discrètement une main sur sa cuisse pour le rassurer. Elle savait que Severus ne leur avait pas parlé de la Guerre ni de son implication dans celle-ci, il gardait la situation floue pour sa famille ce qui garantissait leur sécurité.

-Et bien, je peux vous parler de Poudlard, l 'école de Magie ou j'ai étudié.

-Oui, c'est là que Severus travaille aussi, remarqua Jacob en souriant

-Oui oui oui, ce qui a fait de toi son élève c'est ça ? Demanda innocemment Charlie en soulevant un sourcil subjectif.

Hermione était tout de suite moins à l'aise et regarda Severus gênée.

-Charlie, arrête d'embêter Hermione, sermonna gentillement Elizabeth

Tout le monde regardait le couple amusé, attendant des détails,

-Il est comment comme professeur ? Demanda Charlie appuyée sur sa main, impatiente d'avoir des réponses.

Hermione explosa de rire devant les yeux ébahis des personnes autour de la table. Elle se ravisa bien vite se rendant compte de la situation. Elle regarda Severus, elle fut surprise de voir un début de sourire sur ses lèvres et une irrésistible envie de rire dans les yeux. Cependant il se retint et se chargea de répondre à sa place :

-Je suis un professeur exigeant et coriace. Dit-il simplement demandant d'un regard l'approbation de la brune.

-Oui c'est ça, coriace…

Elle marqua un temps de pause

\- Et intense.

Les paroles de son amante manquèrent de faire s'étouffer Severus. En effet, il pouvait se rappeler de certaines choses « intenses » qu'ils avaient fait dans sa salle de classe, dans le temps ou elle était en dernière année.

Les autres ne semblaient pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait mais le visage de Severus suffisait à les faire rigoler.

Le repas dura encore deux heures et se termina en apothéose avec une sublime bûche de Noël.

Toute la famille resta à discuter dans le salon pendant un moment, les enfants tombant comme des mouches les uns après les autres. Finalement ils allèrent tous se coucher avant d'avoir déposé rapidement les cadeaux sous le sapin pour pouvoir les ouvrir le lendemain matin.

Hermione s'éveilla aux sons de cris d'enfants provenant du bas de l'escalier, appelant les adultes à se réveiller pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

Le bras de Severus vint entourer sa taille, sa bouche caressant son oreille,

-Bonjour toi, je crois qu'on va être obligé de se lever.

-J'en ai bien peur aussi, répondit la brune la voix encore un peu enrouée.

Un fois qu'ils furent préparés, Severus et Hermione descendirent au salon rempli de cadeaux et les sapins scintillants de leurs guirlandes de Noël.

Le déballage des cadeaux commença par les enfants, puis les adultes prirent le relais. Severus apprécia beaucoup la montre qu'Hermione lui avait offert, surtout l'inscription au dos de celle-ci.

Hermione reçu des cadeaux de la part de Harry, Ron et Ginny et nota qu'elle devait leur envoyer une lettre pour les remercier et leur raconter le week-end qu'elle venait de vivre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione profita de la splendeur du paysage depuis le balcon. Une étendue verte à perte de vue, ponctuée d'arbre et recouverte d'un voile. Ça ressemblait terriblement à un décor de film romantique d'un livre de Jane Austen. Elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et venir la réchauffer en cette fraîche soirée.

-Alors ? Demanda Severus

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

-De ta famille ?

-De faire partie de ma famille oui.

La brune se retourna et encadra le visage du Serpentard de ses mains,

-Faire partie de ta famille est pour moi le plus beau cadeau de Noël que je puisse avoir.

-Je te l'avais dit, ils t'aiment beaucoup, dit Severus en souriant.

-Et moi je t'aime.

Severus enfouit son visage dans le cou de la brune,

-Je t'aime tellement fort, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Elle est vraiment étonnante cette petite, s'amusa Elizabeth, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre donnant sur le balcon ou les deux sorciers s'embrassaient.

-Assez étonnant ce qu'elle a réussi à faire avec notre Sev, c'est vrai.

-Tu sais qu'elle était son élève, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil, un peu comme nous en fait.

-Hum, oui, je me rappelle oui, William sourit innocemment, belle époque dit-il énigmatiquement, belle époque !

Fin.

 **Voila, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **La bise.**


End file.
